


all dressed up (in love)

by AliceInNeverNeverLand



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Jon lives with the Starks, Modern AU, i might have out-fluffed even myself, like... this is so freaking fluffy, which is saying something!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInNeverNeverLand/pseuds/AliceInNeverNeverLand
Summary: Sansa Stark is a Habitual Clothing Stealer, but Jon Snow doesn't seem to mind. (or 5 times Sansa stole Jon's clothes and the 1 time she didn't.)





	all dressed up (in love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riahchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/gifts).



> An edited and cleaned up version of a Clothes Stealing!Sansa Au for a 5 headcanons ask meme, [originally posted on Tumblr](http://goodqueenalys.tumblr.com/post/175581984288/my-favorite-sansa-the-clothes-stealer-au-of).

1.  
It starts when they are all just kids, before Jon can even properly remember if he's honest… Sansa stealing his and Robb’s t-shirts and using them as smocks to paint in, or for costumes when she and her friends are playing pretend. One of Jon’s black t-shirt missing when she and Jeyne play wedding and they need a groom costume, or one of Robb’s shiny, colorful soccer jersey’s fashioned into a ball gown. Several superhero and sports team t-shirts were sacrificed for the greater good when she painted a mural of the Little Mermaid and the Kingdom of Atlantis that took up one of her entire bedroom walls. 

2.  
After all the screaming matches between she and Robb during their childhood, and the general maturity that sometimes comes with growing up, Sansa learns to ask first; when she happens to remember that is… In elementary school and junior high it’s “the style” for the girls to wear big baggy t-shirts and she begs them both. Robb typically says no just because of the spite that comes with sibling rivalry and such, but Jon can never bring himself to say no to her. And even though he’d never at admit it, Jon gets butterflies seeing her in his t-shirts. He can’t help the small swell of pride in his chest every time he see’s her in the halls at school; her bright red hair swept over her shoulder and one of his long sleeve crew necks hanging over her leggings or one of his v-necks hitting just above her shorts. It also doesn’t hurt that when he gets them back ( _if_ he gets them back) they have a faint sweet smell that is unmistakably Sansa. 

3.  
In high school, Jon’s big baggy sweatshirts and long sleeve cotton tee’s start to go missing from the laundry... He know’s it’s Sansa, but he doesn’t ask her why; she hasn’t been in a particularly chatty mood lately. He simply shrugs it off as “teenage girl stuff” he’d rather not ask about anyway, until the day he accidentally walks in on her changing in the upstairs bathroom. Then he see’s what she’s been hiding under all those sweatshirts and long sleeves: dark, angry black and purple marks that look so out of place on her soft, pretty, sweet smelling skin. Jon wraps her in his softest fleece hoodie and then in his arms. He holds her as she cries and wonders how anyone wouldn’t be willing to give Sansa the shirt off their back or the breath from their lungs or _the whole damn world_ if she asked them to. Joffrey isn’t at school for a few days after that; no sweatshirt or long sleeves could cover up the parting gifts Jon, Robb, and Arya give him on Sansa’s behalf.

4.  
They keep in touch when she leaves for university in a different state... He and Robb decide to visit Sansa at school for her 21st birthday to make sure she gets well and truly sloshed as a proper celebration. When they are in her apartment and she’s giving them “the official tour”, Jon see’s a familiar sweatshirt hanging on the back of her desk chair: it’s his old high school football sweatshirt. It’s frayed and pilly and there are holes in the cuffs. It’s been used, it’s been  _loved_. Sansa turns bright pink when she see’s him pick it up and run his fingers over the almost completely worn off iron on letters. She starts to stammer excuses about how she didn’t even realize and he must want it back, her blush getting pinker by the minute. Jon just smiles at her,  _“keep it. it’s yours.”_ And he can’t help but wonder how far her pretty blush spreads. He starts visiting her more often, with out Robb, and finds out soon enough. He also finds out exactly how good she looks in nothing but his sweat shirt, and out of it.

5.  
They get married in October... Jon knows Sansa is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen in his life in her sleeveless white dress with a sweat heart neckline. The harvest moon is bright in the sky and night is just chilly enough that goosebumps start to raise on her arms. She’s giggly with champagne and her cheeks are tinged with that pretty blush he loves so much when she asks if she can steal his jacket. He slips it around her shoulders and whispers in her ear  _“Now I am yours as you are mine, and everything that’s mine is yours.”_  His lips make a trail from the shell of her ear down her jawline and this time when she shivers it’s not from the cold.

+1  
Jon thought he knew what "beautiful" meant. He thought Sansa had looked beautiful in his sweatshirt with her hair mussed up from his greedy hands, and in her white dress and his tuxedo jacket on their wedding night. But Jon finds out soon enough that he had _no idea_ what beautiful was. _Nothing_ has ever been as the heartstoppingly, breathtakingly beautiful as the sight that greets him every night when he gets home, of Sansa on the couch in one of his big sweaters or a pair of his boxers, her hands resting on her growing belly. Any time she tries to apologize for stretching his clothes out he just shakes his head, he kisses her belly and then her lips and tells her  _“they were already yours”_ … Just like his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Come fangirl flail with me on [ Tumblr!](http://goodqueenalys.tumblr.com/)


End file.
